Exiled
by CrimeSheTyped
Summary: Unhinged from time, a group of exiles finds themselves pulled from their realities and forced to deal with new threats that threaten to collapse all of well... everything. Traveling from reality to reality, they'll have to stick together to face the perils that lie in each of them to fix the shift in the multiverse. (SYOC) (AU MCA)
1. Chapter 1

Another chorus of gunshots rang out in the air. His tired eyes sought out the source and spotted the fighter plane making another round. Tracking the trajectory of the spray of bullets he spotted his newfound ally, Clint Barton hunched over holding onto a motionless child. Although Pietro Maximoff had been getting used to thinking at light speed with the help of his brand-new abilities this seemed out of his wheelhouse.

He took off towards the two and time around him slowed to a near stop. He cursed upon realizing he'd reacted too late to get everyone out of the situation alive. Already making up his mind on what he was willing to do, he looked over to his sister. Still in view of the battle going on before her, Wanda Maximoff would get a full view of her brother's death.

'She's stronger than she knows.' He thought. His vision shifted back to Clint upon reaching over to him and the child. In the split second he had his life, as cliche as it sounds, flashed before his life. Every holiday spent with his mother and father. How his sister's younger self would cry at his birthdays because she wasn't getting a present too. He remembered that time his fist collided with the jaw of an annoying 7-year-old who bullied his twin sister not but 2 days later.

He remembered the time his whole life was ready to be ripped from him the first time. The bomb that went off during a boring family dinner, the hours that followed sitting under a bed holding his twin tight waiting for the second bomb to go off.

As the first bullet struck him in the back he started thinking of what he could have amounted too. Would he ever meet a simple girl, settle down, have normal kids even? Could he have gone on to change the way the world works? Making it so that no child ever has to learn what a war zone is again. When the second bullet hit, the pain had started to set in. It spread out along his body claiming it for itself. A grunt slipped from his lips and his body jerked forward.

The third bullet hit and he almost began to regret his decision in the first place. Maybe the two could have survived without his intervention anyway? Although his thoughts were cut short as the rest of the volley of bullets finally landed. Digging themselves into his back and along the ground around him. His vision blurred but he could still make out Clint's eyes opening in shock, free of any pain from the gunfire he looked for his savior and surprisingly found Pietro standing in front of him. Holding the child in his arms he saw Pietro begin to stumble.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," a struggled chuckle left Pietro's lips. He fell to the dirty ground when the weight of his body became too much for his knees to bare.

The battle around him was muffled as his eyes once again stared up at the sky. This time searching for a clue, a hint as to where exactly he might end up after all of this. And in his search all he found was darkness.

If only for a moment.

* * *

The same grey eyes fluttered open to see a much more peaceful looking sky above him. Tall lush grass clouded his vision of anything around him. He managed to slow his quickened breathing to pay attention to his heartbeat.

'Still beating... somehow,' he thought. Taking a mental inventory of his body he realized it had no bullet holes in it. Strange for someone who just died from multiple shots to the body.

His curiosity was running rampant. "I'm not ungrateful but I'd like to know what the hell is going on." Pietro stood to his feet in the middle of an endless field. Tallgrass covered his entire lower body and the sky was void of any sun although managed to hurt his eyes. As if he wasn't perplexed enough he spotted other people making their way through the field. Each with the same puzzled look on their face.

Booming footsteps vibrated along the ground, alerting them all to a nearby hill. Slowly they all turned to face their host and were immediately left with another set of worries. 'Oh God,' Pietro's breath caught in his chest.

* * *

 **There we go! That's it! CrimeSheTyped is back at it again with the hopeful syoc. I know you probably have a bunch of questions so let me give you the full plot rundown.**

 **A massive disturbance in time cascading outward is threatening the existence of all realities in the MCU. To combat this, a mysterious ancient being has set out to create a team of warriors to repair the damage done and save the multiverse. Pulled from their respective realities at the moment of death these fixers are all that stands between reality folding in on itself. The team will consist of a number of talented adventurers and of course Pietro Maximoff because I wanted a tie into the real MCU.**

 **So after my last few SYOCs I realized I'm very needy and need almost constant attention on my writing or I kinda lose motivation to write and so I've realized that the best validation is the kind that comes from within...yay. So this time around I'm just gonna write a really fun story hopefully with your Ocs.**

 **The forum, rules, info, and answers to a few questions you may have will be on my profile. So if you're interested go check it out. Thanks for even reading down this far. Unless you skipped to the bold writing like I do.**


	2. The Roundup Pt 1

**Earth-220**

A repulsor beam fired out, striking an inhuman scientest. He flew into the metal railing before slumping to the floor unconscious. An armor-clad man advanced toward the railing looking down at the high-tech core of the inhuman base below him. Multiple columns of contained energy circled the room, passing the power from the core to the rest of the base.

 _"Jax! You made it yet? We're getting some resistance out here on this last push. They really don't want us here!"_ Jackson Atlas's teammate, Lily Lang spoke over their coms. Her and the rest Young Avengers still fighting to keep the remaining inhuman soldiers away from the core room. "I'm in... You guys get going before they call for reinforcements. All I have to do is infect their systems with my virus and I can disable the power core remotely. I'll meet up with you guys at the quinjet." His certain expression fell behind his helmet.

The rocket boosters in his suit activated, letting him hover quickly over the railing and down to the floor. " _Got it! No pressure but we're counting on you here. Ball's in your court.'_

Jax nodded while typing away at the advanced control panel. Inhuman technology was leaps beyond what the modern world had conceived. But if any outsider could comprehend it in 5 minutes it was Jax. Already bringing science to a new frontier with his Iron Might Mark V suit of armor, he was easily qualified. The black and gold redesign of the Tony Stark's iconic suit paying homage to his late mentor while also realizing one of his craziest ideas. Made completely of Nanomachines it was the perfect tool, easily adaptable in most situations, self-repairing, and easily transported.

He had to admit he'd miss donning this suit of armor. ' _You make the greatest leap in modern science and you don't even get to play with it for a little while... Figures.'_ He snickered to himself.

Picking up movement on his radar Jax reacted quickly, taking a moment to lock any entrance into the core room before returning his attention to destroying the core. ' _Looks like we're getting somewhere. Just need to keep their reinforcements at bay for a minute or two.'_

Despite the barrage of weapons against the steel doors, Jax was laser-focused on his task. It almost felt unreal to him being so close to ending the human vs inhuman war that took so much from him. He wondered if Tony or his mother would be disappointed to see him so soon. Although not scientifically backed by hard facts, he'd seen enough to not totally rule the idea of an afterlife out. Jax's thoughts were interrupted when a hole ripped through one of the steel doors. The reinforcements were close to breaking in. ' _Ok. We're doing this the old fashioned way then'_

Jax backed away from the control panel and focused his attention on the core itself. With a thought, the armor around his hands morphed into two large guns. Each began firing rounds of ammunition at the core. The core pulsed once attacked, growing with each second, seemingly coming alive as if to defend itself. It sent shockwaves across the entire inhuman base. A wave of energy lashed out at Jax, connecting with his helmet and shattering it against his face. He howled in pain as a rush of hot air struck against his face, blowing his short black dreads in every direction. His brown eyes winced under the pressure and barely remained open. More surges of energy were expelled from the core, breaking apart more of his armor and exposing him even further. Lacerations appeared on his exposed caramel skin as more waves of energy dug into his body.

" _JAX! We need you here we're ready to go in the quinjet. If it's taken you too long to infect their systems then forget it we can strike another time."_ Lily's concerned voice spoke out over the coms again.

"This thing's still working? Who would'a thought? Oh, and about me making it back to the quinjet in time... I lied. If I tried to destroy the core remotely they would have easily overwritten me. There's no other way but to do it manually." Jax braced himself for Lily's reaction. " _You dumbass! I know you're a drama queen but this is way overboard. You're our leader so get your ass_ —"

"Exactly! I'm your leader so when _I_ say to get inside the damn quinjet and leave me behind. It's an order." Jax fought not to buckle under the pressure of the core. Lily readied herself to launch a flurry of profanities at Jax when white noise erupted over their connection.

"I always get the last word in." He mustered up the strength to laugh under what felt like a ton of bricks weighing against his chest before the explosion finally happened.

* * *

 **Earth-1925**

Laying battered and beaten on the floor of her father's office, Kyrie O'Brien for once struggled to comprehend the actions of her father. Saying he never put his hands on her would be a lie but she never thought he had it in him to kill his own daughter. She figured all parents whether they liked it or not had some sort of inherent need to protect their children, and that her father must've just had the bare minimum of that need. But apparently, she had been wrong the whole time and was reminded of her miscalculation every time the crowbar struck her small frame.

Seamus O'Brien took a knee next to his daughter. He brushed his daughter's brown shoulder-length hair from her face, resting a hand on her cheek. "Oh baby, you picked the wrong business to mess with." He cooed with an unsettling amount of tenderness in his voice.

His henchmen watched from afar, most seemingly unbothered by the brutal scene in front of them. Although the young man who caught Kyrie attempting to sabotage shipments meant for her father regretted his involvement immensely. He avoided looking directly at the 17-year-old who wasn't even much younger than he was.

Seamus saw his own grey eyes tiredly staring up at him as Kyrie struggled to breathe. Wrapping her arms around her torso in a meager attempt to protect her vital organs. As the barrage of hits from the crowbar stopped the agony seemed to get worse, her body reeled from the pain as she tried to bring herself some sort of comfort.

"I'm not gonna say this hurts me more than this hurts you cause we both know that's bullshit. I will say though, I'm impressed. If I knew you could mess with technology that well I'd have you do some work for me! Hiding you away all this time when you could'a been useful all along. We could have even avoided this." He shrugged and stood up to his full height. Seeing his tall imposing figure look down at her with a bloodied crowbar, Kyrie was sure this was her last night alive.

"You could have been a totally different person when you think about it. Under my wing maybe you'd have some class to you. Maybe stop dressing like such a bum." He roughly booted her over onto her back. Looking at her outfit with disdain.

Simply wearing a grey hoodie, a white graphic t-shirt, black athletic shorts, and simple white sneakers. Kyrie moaned in annoyance, the sound of her father's voice becoming grating to her ears.

"This whole situation is gonna give us a lot to think about. I think I finally put the fear of god into ya'." Seamus smirked at his daughter and dropped his weapon. He pulled a rag from his suit pocket and wiped away the stray flecks of blood that landed on his hands. "Get her out of my sight," he waved her off.

Kyrie's confused eyes followed her father walking over to his desk as his henchmen began moving towards her. She didn't want to get her hopes up, her injuries were severe even if she wasn't beaten to death on the floor of her father's office she could still succumb to her injuries later on.

Regardless of if it were her thoughts, or the sound of her heart thumping in her ears. She didn't notice the gun cocking at her.

She looked up in time to see a fellow leader of her father's mob pull the trigger and send a bullet squarely into her chest. The impact rocked her body, snapping her head back onto the ground. A small moan left her lips as her father rushed over from behind his desk. Everything around her sounded distorted as she watched her father thrash the man that shot her around. Visibly furious he snatched a gun from his own henchmen and shot him point-blank.

Seamus stepped over the dying man on his way back to his daughter. He kneeled down towards his daughter and Kyrie swore she saw the first trace of sympathy in him she'd ever seen as she blacked out.

* * *

 **Earth-948**

Not a word was spoken in the wooden carriage as it hastily rode along a windy dirt path. It's one passenger, Princess Hosanna, fiddled with her leather clay-colored hood. She pulled it over her head covering her now infamously androgynous features and purple hair. She huffed, trying to keep the bottom of her heels from coming into contact with the many lumps of horse droppings. With the rocking of the carriage making it more troublesome. Especially in a life or death situation, she took her appearance very seriously, seeing there was a real chance she could be caught dead in her current state.

Although it was a morbid way of thinking, Hosanna made sure she wore her favorite pieces of jewelry. Including large golden cross earrings and multiple golden necklaces embedded with rubies. Her outfit consisted of a loose-fitting white silk blouse, a black and gold intricately designed corset, and dark bronze velvet high heeled leggings she demanded were made to fit her exact measurements.

"How long until we reach the stronghold?" Hosanna asked the carriage drivers, members of her father's guard who were tasked with her protection. Both dressed in elegant armor save for a helmet.

"Believe me, your highness I want us there as fast as possible," the older soldier replied back to her.

"I beg your pardon? What could I have done in such a short amount of time to offend you so?" The 19-year-old princess knitted her thick brows together while her mouth fell open in shock in response. Thinking over the consequences of turning him into a toad.

"I meant no offense to you, your highness. T'was referring to the madmen compelled to end your father's reign and destroy his kingdom as we know it." The seasoned guard sputtered out nervously. Trying not to anger the notoriously irritable princess.

A silent 'Oh' left Hosanna's mouth and she regained her composure. Not completely believing him but figuring it was best to leave him be. At least until she could tell her father.

The younger of the two guards was visibly affected by the words of the older knight, he swiftly looked away hoping his look of objection was unnoticed. However, his clenched jaw caught the attention of Hosanna who seemed intrigued by his response. From the corners of his eyes, he could see the wheels beginning to turn in the paranoid head of hers. Compared to the older guard who she remembered from her childhood, she had no recollection of this man prior to this very night.

With not much left to do but act before his cover was blown, the man quickly unsheathed a dagger from his side and thrust it into the neck of the older knight, pushing him from his seat in the carriage down to the ground. Hosanna's eyes widened in disbelief. Her neurotic brain had actually been onto something for once. "Hmph! to think I've been made by a spoiled brat." The knight watched as his former brother in arms bled out below him.

"You complete buffoon! How dare you let him...uh." Hosanna trailed off. Realising she was shouting her disappointment at a very visibly dying man. ' _I never liked the old fart anyway.'_

With no one left to defend her, Hosanna tried stringing an incantation together. As the spell began to leave her mouth her throat fell numb and the fire building inside her was extinguished.

The knight turned to face and smirked at the frightened princess. "Your demonic magic is nullified. The time of witches and warlocks is over." He held up the back of his hand to show a glowing rune carved into his skin that Hosanna quickly realized to be the cause of her powerlessness.

"You're not worthy of a dignified response. I won't give you the satisfaction." Hosanna sat still in her seat and held her head high. Refusing to let her facade of certainty fall. "Just know my father won't stop with just you. No, of course not. He'll hang your whole family. Not that he really cares for me but he is a very prideful man." Hosanna tried discouraging him.

"Your father will be dead soon if all goes as planned. Ironically, _your_ whole family will be dead within the week." The crazed man smirked and pulled his dagger from the neck of the dead knight. Earning a disgusted groan from Hosanna. "How utterly barbaric." She remarked as she rolled her eyes at the approaching murderer. He ignored her revulsion and climbed to the back of the carriage. He pressed his knife against her neck and eyed her curiously. "Not even a little scream?" He joked. Enjoying playing with the princess. Hosanna glared at him, not impressed with his sense of humor. "For—" her snarky comment was cut off as the man sloppily dragged his knife across her throat. She clasped both hands over her neck in shock as she fell over in her seat. Left with nothing but the sick cackling of her killer.

* * *

 **Earth-1307**

Jamie Olson drove another punch into one of his sister's assaulters. His body already limp but Jamie paid it no mind as he continued his assault. Jamie couldn't control himself, almost tripping over his own feet in pursuit of dealing more damage to one of the men who attacked his sister. Swinging his fist into him like battering rams. Every cry of pain leaving his mouth only encouraged Jamie to hit even harder the next time. Blood painted his knuckles as he continued to clobber the sick man.

The 25-year-old felt a tug on his the back of his plain tank top and turned to see another man who attacked his sister. Somehow still standing after being thrown across the alleyway he staggered his way over to Jamie, trying to help his bloodied friend. Jamie wasn't' thinking. Just acting on pure anger he had no time to comprehend that he was tossing around two fully grown men like rag dolls. Always thought of as the strong jock type by his friends and family, obviously seeing as he was an Olympic athlete. But being inhumanly strong was something that would be news to everyone.

The man's head snapped sideways as Jamie landed a well-placed jab to his jaw. He dizzily stumbled backward allowing Jamie to continue raining down punches on his hunched over frame. The man tried hiding his face from more hits but only succeeded in angering Jamie even more. "So what you're a punk now!?" The athlete was fuming at this point. He grabbed ahold of his shoulders and kneed him hard in the face, sending him crumbling to the ground. Jamie tugged at his jeans, fixing them around his hips before quickly seating himself on top of him and continued rocketing his fist into the man's face.

Beside them, Jamie's teen sister Emily gathered her bearings. Fixing her shirt onto herself again she looked over at Jamie pummeling one of her attackers. "Jamie... Jamie, that's enough we can go now. Please let's just go home." She struggled to hold herself together.

Jamie, oblivious to her plea continued attacking the man pinned under him. He showed no signs of slowing down as he bounced the man's head against the pavement. "You think she owes you anything!?" Jamie yelled at the nearly unconscious man. Sweat caked his dark brown skin as he panted heavily. In this rare moment of unfiltered rage, Jamie truly looked like a madman and that's what Emily feared.

"That's enough! Let's call the police we can go now! Please!" She crawled closer to her half-brother. Not wanting to exactly get to close to him as she was scared out of her mind of him. "You're scaring me, Jamie!"Emily hoped she still retained some influence over her brother.

Being the youngest she had her big brother wrapped around her finger. "You saved me you can stop now. Please, this is too much for me right now I just wanna go home." Emily signed. Feeling drained, cold, and embarrassed, a dark alley was the last place she wanted to be in right now.

Jamie's seafoam green eyes snapped over to Emily. They flared with anger until he really studied her face. Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks were flushed and wet with sticky tears, her lips twisted into a sad attempt at a smile. Realization flashed across his eyes once he saw he wasn't helping anymore. Coming to his senses he tried to think of something to say. Some magic word that could fix everything and send them both on their way like this never happened. Or even something that explained why this happened in the first place.

He fixed his mouth to speak when the sound of a cocking gun beat him to the punch. Both siblings turned to see a third man who had managed to hide away from the onslaught Jamie unleashed on his two partners. In the split second he had to react Jamie tried reaching out to Emily when a bullet pierced his back.

He keeled over, tumbling off of the beaten man below him. Emily shrieked in shock and scooted away from her brother, unsure of how to react. "What the hell? Stop!" Emily screamed at the gunman who paid her no mind, his focus solely on Jamie. With fear written all over his face, he took another shot. And then another.

* * *

 **A/N: OK SO I SWEAR I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE... KINDA ... ISH. Really I wanted this out way sooner but 1.) I never ran a SYOC where I would be turning away characters so I felt like a terrible person for having t pick a cast. 2.) I got a cold and I'll be the first to admit my body wasn't made for any kind of discomfort so it had me out for the count. 3.) I hate writing introduction scenes because I suck at describing characters in a way that's not a block of text.**

 **But all of that aside I'm still sorry you guys had to wait this long and don't worry this is not all I'm leaving you with. In my past SYOCs I've always thrown like 10 new characters at the reader and so I wanted to do the opposite of that and so I've broken things up into 2 parts. The rest of the team will be revealed in a couple of days. (Don't worry I already have them written I can't possibly flake out this time.)**

 **Also to anyone who wasn't accepted it doesn't mean your OC wasn't good they just didn't fit the team I wanted to build. I've sent out PMS to all the people whos OCs I've accepted so you know who you are don't be worried if they weren't showcased here.**

 **Don't be afraid to critique my writing I really think I need it anyway. Your character won't be killed off in a freak hot air balloon accident so don't worry.**

 **OCs introduced in this chapter:**

 **Jackson "Jax" Atlas**

 **Kyrie O'Brien**

 **Hosanna Tyon**

 **Jamison "Jamie" Martin Olson**


	3. The Roundup Pt 2

**Earth-818**

Mojave Allen fiercely blocked another strike from the blade of the agent he once called family. He reacted with a swipe of his Adamantium coated claws at the armored assassin. Forcing him to make some distance between the two of them. The swordsman slid across the snowy mountain tundra before having to parry more oncoming attacks from Mojave. His unbothered demeanor somehow on display even through a chrome helmet.

Fed up with his strike's being blocked, Mojave placed a kick square into the chest of his attacker. Staggering him and allowing him to aim a claw for a weak point in the assassin's exoskeleton. They sunk through the armor and pulled a scream from the assassin. He jerked backward and removed himself from the now bloody claws. Angered, he tore off his helmet to stared daggers at Mojave. "You're making this harder than it has to be! Look at the mess we're making! Look at it!" He dug his sword into the snow and motioned around to the destroyed camp around them.

"You've had this coming!" Mojave hollered. He let out a battle cry and charged again. "You'll pay for taking Jane and Holt, Jorge. I'll see to it!" His bright blue eyes burned with rage and his long dark hair waved uncontrollably in the cold wind. Although not sporting any armor, only wearing a brown suede fringe jacket with darker tribal paneling across both arms, a plain white t-shirt, baggy grey jeans, and brown boots. His advanced healing factor made him fearless.

Jorge Falion reached for his sword only for Mojave to swipe at his hand, blocking his path. Falion grunted in annoyance and backrolled away. Rising to his feet to elbow Mojave in the chin before turning to run for his sword.

Trying to keep him away from his weapon, Mojave swept Falion's legs out from under him. He hit the snow hard and rolled out of the way from more strikes. Mojave in a blind rage, stomped the ground hoping to land a hit on Falion who evaded them by a hair.

Falion rolled to a crouched position before leaping up to uppercut Mojave between his legs. He groaned in shock and stumbled away while Falion was free to finally rip his sword from the ground. "Just so you know... That didn't make me feel like more of a man." He lied.

Brandishing his sword he smiled wickedly as Mojave gained his bearings. Steam emitted from the blade as Falion spun it playfully. "You're looking at the same superheated Adamantium that put the rest of our squad six feet under. How does that make you feel?" Falion tried evoking another explosion of anger.

"Just _die!_ " Mojave charged Jorge again. Falion reacted quickly and swiped down with his sword, forcing Mojave to block the attack from above with both of his claws. He then swiftly pulled his sword back and placed a quick cut against Mojave's cheek. Burning and slicing his dark skin simultaneously. The raging man growled, paying the cut little mind as his healing factor already began mending the wound. Exerting more energy, Mojave released another volley of attacks onto Falion. Roaring with each swipe of his claws.

The cocky assassin barely had time to react, the speed of the first few strikes caught him off guard. Tearing holes in the chest of his armor before he could bring up his sword to parry the rest of Mojave's advances. Although most would run for their lives in the face of the wild animal Mojave had become, Falion had faced similar threats fighting along the very same man he was ordered to kill.

Unable to predict the rest of Mojave's frenzy, Falion barely held his ground. He struggled to match his speed and it was all he could do to keep from losing a limb. Sensing an opening Mojave kept the attack going. Swiping savagely with his claws and looking to dig them into Falion. The assassin, unable to spot a pattern in the crazed animal's blind rage and close to losing his head, made a wild thrust with his sword. Hoping to inflict enough damage to back his opponent up.

To his surprise, a strangled groan left Mojave's lips as realization washed over his face. Falion looked down to see his sword dug into the chest of the other man, piercing his heart. Quick to react, he twisted the blade into his wound. "Meant to do that," he lied again.

"The only therapy you ever needed." Falion chuckled as he continued to wrench his hold on the sword. "Have fun healing that away." He watched as Mojave sunk to his knees. His body wanting to heal itself but the heated blade stuck inside his heart prevented its effort. His stomach turned in on itself at the thought of leaving the man that took everything away from him alive, failing his family twice by not bringing their murderer to an early grave. Looking up at the smirking assassin above him he refused to let him win.

In a last death rattle, Mojave lunged forward and dug his claws into a torn hole in his armor into the other man's chest, taking him down to the ground with him. He sunk his claws repeatedly into Falion's chest, putting his last effort into an already done deal. Unintelligible grunts of protest left Falion as he made feeble attempts to defend himself.

Soon his body fell limp in Mojave's hands as life left both of their bodies. Although Mojave could become a monster in battle he did feel unsettled with the knowledge that a dead body would be the last thing he saw. But knowing this was the only way to avenge his former tribe he was content with his ending. So he slipt away on top of his former ally.

* * *

 **Earth 449**

Sprinting for her life, Klarissa Meret Glöckner clutched a weeping 7-year-old in her arms. Trying to soothe him while outrunning his father's goons that would gladly see her dead for the trouble she was causing them. Running down the apartment building staircase she cursed whoever was holding up the elevator. Coming to the end of a set of stairs, a door in front of them slammed open as a well-dressed gunman barged through pointing his weapon at Klarissa. And, as if the gun wasn't enough he easily towered over her 5'6 frame.

Against her better judgment, the 27-year-old rushed toward him. Turning her back to him and throwing it against the door, closing it in his face. "Oh mein Gott! We are fine! You certainly did not see a strange man pointing a gun at us." Nervous laughter flooded out of Klarissa. Taking a quick moment to regain her composure, she felt a strong impulse to tilt her head to the left and immediately followed it.

Her breath caught in her throat as a bullet ripped through the wooden door just inches from where her head had been. Spraying bits of wood across the fair skin on her cheek. She squealed in shock and started off sprinting down the last few flights of stairs.

Her ears rang from the noise of the gunshot, numbing the sound of the little boy sobbing violently in her arms. "It's ok we're almost outside. Your mother is waiting for us you'll be fine, boy." Klarissa tried to sound confident. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs she pushed her legs to keep running and shoved her way through the glass door in front of her leading outside.

Unable to ignore the pain in her arms anymore she placed the boy on the ground and took his hand in hers."Err, can you run? We are almost there."

The boy nodded up at her and they began running hand in hand. Her dirty blonde hair bounced vigorously with every step, her stone-blue colored eyes dotted around the shadowy parking lot in search of her getaway car. The chilly night air brushed against her exposed legs thanks to the simple blue sundress she chose to wear. Complimented with simple red converse. The only thing offering her protection against the cold was the blue denim jacket Klarissa wore.

Finally spotting the expensive looking car belonging to the boy's mom parked on the far side of the parking lot, Klarissa picked up her speed. Almost dragging the boy with her at this point. _'Gah, This poor boy must be traumatized.'_ Her heart went out for the poor boy as the neared the car. Behind them, the same glass door swung open to reveal a swarm of thugs and most importantly their leader, the boy's father. The same man they met in the hallway raised his gun to shoot when the child's father swatted his arm down. Inraged he'd fire a single bullet in the direction of his son.

In a panic, Klarissa quickly hurried to the side of the car and pulled open the door to the backseat. She ushered the boy inside as the mob of angry men closed in on them. "Shoot the tires!" One of them yelled out. It seemed to suffice for the rest of the men as they quickly followed through with the idea. "Oh _scheiße_!" She hissed and clawed desperately for the passenger side door. Before her hands could touch the handle the car pulled off leaving her in the wind"Bitte! Wie konntest du! Komm zurück!" The color drained from her face as she watched her only hope of escape leave her behind.

Not having any other choice Klarissa took off after the car hoping to outrun the men. Unsurprisingly the gunmen turned their aim towards her. She felt a white-hot blast of pain rip into her back sending her falling. Her knees scraped against the hard ground as she fell to the parking lot floor and banged her head on the cement. Klarissa could feel the blood trickling from her wound and sticking to her clothes. _'Klarissa you dummkopf. What have you gotten yourself into this time.'_ She weakly laughed at herself. Trying to find some humor in her predicament.

In the short time it took the gang of thugs to catch up to her she was already fading.

* * *

 **Earth-525**

Johanna Minh walked guardedly down a sidewalk, lit with dim Christmas lights and lined with mucky snow. "Still can't come up with a good reason for me to be freezing my ass out here." She huffed. Her hands rubbed against the interior of her black leather jacket trying to find warmth. Her hooded jacket was zipped up to her chest covering most of her tan olive skin. The shoulders and lapels were decorated with spikes and rivets. Her pine green crop top peaked out from under it. Black cargo pants hung from her waist, tucked into a pair of sturdy combat boots. The thick soles scrapped against the salted snow as she followed the trail she'd been on for the last 10 minutes.

In the middle of one of her patrols, she had spotted a familiar face staring right back at her. She couldn't put her finger on it but she swore she'd busted him for something before and figured it was better to be safe than sorry. The way he looked at her just didn't sit well with her. Joan wasn't totally opposed to the idea that her gut had been wrong. Heck, if she was she could go home, finish the last bit of her latest chapter, and catch up on some much-needed sleep.

Sensing her trail had gone cold, Joan had given up her attempts at stealth. Turning the corner into an alleyway she spotted her suspect. She sucked in a soft gasp and ceased noisily sliding her feet along the ground. Joan studied him from behind and watched as he struggled to light a cigarette. "Looks pretty harmless," her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I mean, I doubt I was gonna walk in on him sacrificing a virgin but..." Joan sighed.

"Night's still young." She heard him chuckle nonchalantly.

Caught off guard he actually heard her she had no response until he turned around, showing his face to her yet again. Then it finally clicked.

"Faulkner," Joan pointed at the hitman. "I never forget a face."

"Neither do I Joan. Or should I stick to calling you, Berserker? That's what you're still going by?" He smirked daringly. Pulling the cigarette from his lips and pocketing his lighter.

Joan's sage green eyes glared daggers at Faulkner. irritated he figured out her identity. During their last encounter, he had managed to knock her hood from her head but it didn't stop her from kicking his ass and leaving him for the police after he botched a hit job. If he had some kind of connections it wouldn't be hard for her to fathom him somehow finding out her real name. Joan wondered if he knew where she lived, where she worked, or any of few friends or family. She could handle herself in a fight but the thought of someone attacking her loved ones because she didn't splurge on a mask was something she had a problem with.

"Who's Joan? I think you might have me confused with someone else but, no worries. You'll have plenty of time to think it over when you're back to dropping the soap." Joan cracked her knuckles and advanced towards Faulkner.

"You don't look so happy to see me." Faulkner frowned sarcastically as Joan stomped up to him. His amusement turned to awe as Joan wrapped her hand around his throat and lifted him into the air. "You don't look so happy either." She mocked as she dangled the grown man in the air with ease. "Nothing left to say now, huh?" A look of satisfaction flashed across Joan's face as her grip tightened around his neck.

Faulker struggled to speak as Joan kept her hold on his neck. "What was that? Speak up I can't understand you over the sound of your windpipe crushing." Joan turned her head to the side and brought Faulkner down closer to her. With her head turned Faulker swiftly unpocketed a dart gun pressed it to the back of her hand. He pulled the trigger and a needle pricked Joan's hand, injecting her with a Neutralizer.

Her grip immediately weakened as she whipped her head around to face Faulkner. Scrunching up her face in discomfort she released Faulkner and held her hand to her chest. "What crap did you just put in me!?" She tried to still sound threatening as the feeling left her body. He gave her no response as her knees gave out and she fell to the damp ground. "Don't know what a 22-year-old like you has to do to catch the attention of some pretty powerful people." Faulkner casually kneeled down to Joan's motionless body and tugged her hood from her head. Letting her short wavy chocolate hair fall free. He looked over her face, sucking his teeth in disdain for her few facial piercings.

"Who knows what the government had planned... not like it matters, after I shoot ya." He went on as he pulled a loaded gun from his coat pocket. Earning a scowl from Joan. ' _Get up Joan! You're not dying to some joke who can't even light his own damn cigarette.'_ She tried desperately to move her athletic figure.

"Don't look at me like that doll face, it's nothin' personal. But you've been hinderin' business and I just can't allow that... Rest in peace, darlin'." He said matter of factly as he raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Earth-600**

"I swear no one these days wants to live in the moment! Take a couple of seconds away from your phones and live life for right now." Helena Evangeline Fruehan wagged her finger at the two mouth gagged teens before her. One of the pair of teens snapped their eyes towards Helena annoyed with her nagging. He struggled against his gag to voice his frustration for a moment before Helena quickly pulled it down from his mouth. "You're welcome." She smiled. Sporting a cheery demeanor despite the somber aesthetic of the Hydra lair they were currently trying to escape.

"Are you stupid! We're seeing what the news is saying about all of this. We don't even know anyone else has already made it out yet." He snapped at her. Helena's mouth opened in realization and she nodded her head. "Ohh. Yeah, that makes sense. No worries guys everyone's already out in the clear. I came back just for you two" Helena patted the boy on the shoulder. "We should get going though since this place is going up in flames in a few minutes." Helena sighed and helped the teen girl beside them to her feet. "Wait, what?" The boy beside her gulped as Helena brushed some dirt off of the back of the girl's shirt.

"Yeah, what phone service are you guys signed up for? There's no way I'd have _any_ bars down here." Helena questioned as she turned to lead them out of their small cell.

"I don't freaking know. I think Sprint or something." The boy sputtered out, obviously flustered.

"Cool. Cool. Think since I'm saving you guys' lives you could add me to your plan?" Helena turned to face the boy. Smiling sweetly as if she didn't have hauntingly porcelain skin, snake-like eyes, or a frightening blood red domino mask with glaring white lenses and fin-shaped spikes growing up the sides of her head. Her inky long hair was covered by a matching red cobra hood that sank into a red skintight bodysuit that hugged her thin muscular shape. Her nails were extended to look like dangerous claws and her canines were sharp enough to tear into flesh. Looking nothing similar to the average 19-year-old.

"Ok?" The confused girl shrugged as she freed herself from her gag.

"Perfect! Now let's blow this popsicle stand before it blows us!" Helena chirped and continued walking ahead.

"Why couldn't we just get Captain America?" The girl asked her brother while they followed close behind.

After leading both children of government officials through the old Hydra lair the trio neared the exit. "Alright, we're almost outta here just up that ladder up there it'll take us up to the top of the base that poses as a warehouse." Helana motioned to the bars leading up the wall in front of them, leading to a grate.

"Will we make it out before the explosion goes off? How much time do we have?" The girl asked as she nervously laid her hand on the bottom bar of the ladder. She looked back at Helena whos eyes drifted off into space. Her body still gleefully swaying back and forth. It wasn't until the teenage boy snapped his fingers at her that Helena fell from her trance. She tried stifling a snicker and held a hand over her mouth. "Sorry! Just an inside joke between me and my friend going on. You had to be there." Helena tapped the side of her head.

The brother and sister shared a look before coming to a nonverbal agreement. They nodded at each other before quickly scrambling up the ladder. The brother helped his sister along first before hastily climbing up after her.

"They were running away from _you._ Not me, I'm too cute and cuddly." Helena sassed the voice in her before a bullet dug itself into the wall beside her. Starting the kids as they tried to make their escape. Helena turned around to see a 3 Hydra agents who she guessed straggled behind the rest of them on their way out. The one who sent the warning shot quickly gained on her and held his weapon out as he started yelling in German. "Go on kids! Leave these leftovers to me." She shouted up after them and they quickly resumed their climb out of the base.

The angry Hydra agent insulted, aimed his gun at the back of the teen girl as she tried climbing to safety. Helena scowled as she thrust out her hand, beating him to the punch. A silky white string shot from her hand and clung to the agent's weapon. With a pull of her hand, she sent it flying across the room and the agent tumbling towards her off balance. Not skipping a beat she hissed emphatically, releasing a cloud of vapor towards the man's face. He tried covering his face but the mist enveloped the entire upper half of his body.

Anguish filled cries quickly filled the room as he gagged from inside the cloud. His comrades looked on as he danced around trying to free himself from the vapor. The small glimpses they saw of him through the fog showed raw red skin and bloodshot eyes. Helena's eyes snapped towards the other two men, a look of intrigue forming on her face. "Who calls next?" She winked at the agent on her left who immediately raised his gun at her. Reacting almost instantly, she thrust her palms out sending two more strings of webs at the Hydra agent. As the webs latched onto his chest Helena pulled him towards her while jumping into the air. She kicked her feet out in front of her, stomping on the man's chest. She landed hard on his torso sending him to the ground.

Helena collapsed on top of the unconscious body and looked at her last target. Not taking any chances the man let out a volley of bullets. Barely aiming with his automatic weapon. Helena gasped as she rolled over onto her side. Gripping the body of the agent underneath her she turned him over and watched as the bullets intended for her flew through his body. She easily ignored his violently shaking body and waited for the spray of bullets to stop.

The gunman cursed in German and stopped shooting. Caring for his comrade, he shuddered at the realization of his actions. Helena used the pause to her advantage and rolled over the motionless body and made it to her feet in an instance. She readied her claws to shred the last agent to pieces when a sharp pain ran across her leg. She looked down to see her blood red costume stained with her actual blood. The symbiote that acted as her second skin jumped to heal the injury already. Helena grunted and looked at her attacker who seemed to be coming back to his senses as well.

With one last lunge, she dug her claws into his chest. He squeaked before falling limp as Helena pulled her hand from him. Helena huffed and gave her attention back to the bullet in her leg. "No way." She breathed and furrowed her brows in disbelief. A shock ran through the base, cutting her inspection short. With no other option, Helena spun around and began limping towards the ladder in desperate need to escape. With one bad leg, she tried scaling the wall as fast as she could. The explosions erupting behind her providing the perfect motivation. Helena paused for a moment to look below her. Her breath caught in her throat as another explosion erupted under her, sending a stream of fire jetting right into her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, crazy seeing you here again. I wanted this chapter up a couple of days ago but because I love torturing myself I made the split decision to rewrite half of the whole chapter because... Why not. I'm thinking of an update schedule and I'm not sure I'll be able to update every single week but if not I'll be sure to post a new chapter every _other_ week at least. I hope you enjoyed part 2 of the roundup and thanks for all the well written reviews I received the last chapter. Lastly, a few creators put some information in their character bio that I never thought of. So if you have ideas on what some alternate reality versions of your character would be, make sure to pm them to me.**

 **Characters introduced:**

 **Mojave Allen**

 **Klarissa Meret Glöckner**

 **Johanna Minh**

 **Helena Evangeline Fruehan**

 **Now that everyone has been introduced I have a few questions.**

 **1.) Which member of the team has caught your attention the most?**

 **2.) Which member of the team would you take out with you for a night on the town?**

 **3.) I know I haven't given out all that much on the plot but where do you predict things going from here?**


End file.
